Foundations
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: One shot, all human, Jace and Clary Pairing, inspired by Foundations by Kate Nash. Clary contemplates the ever crumbling structure of her and Jace's relationship and thinks about the big descision: to break it off or not


**Places, characters etc…belong to Cassandra Clare. This was inspired by the song Foundations by Kate Nash. **_**Italics are direct quotes from the song. **_**The Separate one shots are in Clary's POV! The other's are in 3****rd**** Person!**

Here she was. She never thought she would be here, no one thought they would be "the girl" that stands outside the apartment building, the girl thinking about breaking it off, the girl in such a tumultuous relationship that she walked off in the middle of a fight to take a walk in Central Park, the girl that returns to her apartment doorstep and thinks and waits.

It had been going on like this since they first met in the café, but it had ever been this explosive. Sure he always seemed to embarrass us all at dinners…

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"And so then I said…" I from the Isabelle's face to the sound of a yawn as I glanced over and saw Jace, with his drooping eyelids and an absolutely bored expression on his face. "Do you have something to say darling?" I gritted my teeth.

"Oh nothing, I am so entirely interested in what color the drapes were at Jocelyn's house."

"Yea Clary…the story's going pretty long." Simon commented. I could feel my cheeks flush at that. Jace just had to say that didn't he?

"_Yea intelligent input darling, why don't you have another beer then_?" Jace looked up and glared at me.

"You're such a bitch Clary." Isabelle, Alec and Simon glanced at each other, looking embarrassed as Magnus looked amused. To be honest, I couldn't care less.

"Well if I'm such a bitch then you have fun sleeping the couch of one's." I snapped as I grabbed my bag and stormed out.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

They were both so immature. Clary knew that the relationship wasn't working. She knew she should just let go of Jace, just leave and forget it. So why was she holding on so desperately?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"What the hell is wrong with you Clary? What did you eat today, _lemons? Is that why you're so bitter?"_

"Lemons are sour Jace, and no maybe it's because I'm with you. You know I think Simon was a better match for me he's so much fitter than you are and treats me better." I snapped. Jace growled as he pitched a book across the room. It hit the wall and created a small dent in the plaster.

I looked at him, wide eyed with a bit of fear in my heart. I know I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't true anyway, Simon was merely just a friend and Jace did have a fantastic body.

He had never dared be even a bit physical before but that fear soon turned into adrenaline as I saw the release of all the pent up emotion, the anger that he had held in all these years. Chills ran down my spine as I thought of his overwhelming anger.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was falling apart. The foundation of their relationship was cracking. They were supposed to bring out the best in each other, make each other happy so why was she smiling when he was upset?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was early morning as I walked out of the bathroom, hair brush, and clothes straightened, ready to get to work. I looked over and snorted as I saw Jace sprawled out on the mattress. He had come home late last night, at Pandemonium with Alec and Magnus.

On the way to the door, I stopped at the thermostat, my finger hovering over the switch. I bit my lip as I pulled back. As I left Jace to sleep in the freezing apartment I thought about our relationship.

"_Dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one." _I thought as the elevator went down.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

What was she still doing here? She should just go up there and break it off. Walk away with it, go on with her life. Forget about him. Their relationship was crumbling.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_I'm holding onto the cracks in our foundation and I know that I should let go but I can't. And every time we fight I know it's not right, every time you're upset and I smile, I know I should forget but I can't…"_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

But he was still Jace, he was still the guy who bought her coffee at the café and made her try it instead of the tea that she always drank. He had introduced to her best friend, Isabelle who became the love of Simon's life. He was the guy who research, found, bided on and bought her family ring for their anniversary.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_I'm holding onto the cracks in our foundation and I know that I should let go but I can't. And every time we fight I know it's not right, every time you're upset and I smile, I know I should forget but I can't…"_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary gave a big sigh and opened the door and walked up the steps, to their apartment where Jace would be waiting.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Ok so what do you guys think she's going to do? Leave it in the reviews! Thanks for reading and I greatly recommend the song Foundations by Kate Nash, it's awesome. **


End file.
